


Premium

by EmmaLikesTheInternet



Category: Original Work
Genre: A Poetic Masterpiece, Crack, F/M, Obsession, Original work - Freeform, Spotify, The Smashing Pumpkins - Freeform, Utter BS, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLikesTheInternet/pseuds/EmmaLikesTheInternet
Summary: He loves her. But to her, he is nothing.





	

He was sat, alone, feverishly awaiting the music.

The indicate sounds mother nature had woven, with care, specially for him. And here he was; blessed. By circumstance, here he sat, awaiting.

He often believed it was a miracle that their lifetimes had somehow paralleled. He wasn't one to put faith in anything; not God, not Destiny. His faith was saved for the one person, the sunshine to his dark moon.

Her.

So sweet, so adoring. Her voice! Lord, her voice! It was surely the sound of heaven, of light. Always so friendly, always so sweet. You could hear the smile, if you strained your ears.

She was beautiful. She was all that mattered to him.

So he sat. Waiting. Loud music to pass the time; The Smashing Pumpkins, on this occasion; only made her visits sound sweeter in comparison.

It had been two or three songs. Couldn't be much longer now. He would know, right from the beginning, he would know when she arrived.

And yes! Her cue! Enter stage left, the villain of his heart!

His features dissolved into an expression of pure bliss at the mere sound of her voice! It was a beautiful voice, not annoying at all!

Her time here was brief, but sweet as could be. Before he knew it, her musical, enchanting voice chuckled her parting words.

"Get Spotify Premium! All the tunes but none of the ads!"

"Why, my sweet?" He sobbed, open mouthed. "Why would I pay money, to part with you?"

His grief was deep, and she was beautiful. But, despite their starcrossed destiny, he, he would undoubtedly go down in history.

For he was the only soul who didn't find the woman on the fucking Spotify ads annoying as hell!

**Author's Note:**

> the story behind a story-  
> i was listening to the smashing pumpkins and chewing gum and glowering at old ladies in the street when a fucking ad came on and on that moment i was overwhelmed with passion and that inspired to project all my sarcasm into this work of art. idk why i was so pissed??? but it happened. her voice is really fucking annoying man


End file.
